Shuutai Youhei
Shuutai Youhei is one of the new original characters of Kamen Rider OOO: The Metals of Ikki Tousen. She is a commanding officer who works under Ryomou. History Appearance Shuutai is described to be as tall as Kanu. She wears the standard Nanyo uniform which hugs her curved figure quite nicely, and wears brown metallic boots with silver strips running on the front that go up her thighs. She has fair skin, long blue hair that is tied in a pony tail and predatory blue eyes that can appear intimidating or sexy depending on her mood. On her right ear is a silver bead, indicating her rank. Personality When on the job, she has a somewhat professional mindset and hands out orders to lesser fighters. However, she is also a witty and "wolfish" schoolgirl and also a flirty tease. She doesn't see anything wrong with being perverted, as it just of of the aspects of being human, in fact she's a bit of a pervert herself. She is very attracted to younger, cute looking boys. Powers and Abilities Romance of the Three Kingdoms In the Romance of the Three Kingdoms, Zhou Tai's rescue of Sun Quan was told in a slightly different manner. He gathered the young man in his arms and rode away from the attacking bandits while on horseback. When pursued, he dismounted and fought without armor against his attackers. He fought alone against the men against him and dismounted a spearmen from his horse by disarming him. Though he fought his way out and Sun Quan was saved, he suffered over a dozen wounds in the process. Neither escapee was pursed by the bandits. Zhou Tai was later assigned with Jiang Qin to form an army prior to the battle of Chibi. When Cao Cao and Wu's fleets faced each other to a standstill, Jiao Chu and Zhang Neng from the enemy boasted to show their military worth in naval battles. Since the majority of the fleet was already chained together, they agreed to use small skiffs to take Wu's flags and drums in a test. When Zhou Yu noticed their tiny fleet, Han Deng and Zhou Tai volunteered to defeat them. While Han Deng dealt with Jiao Chu, Zhou Tai took on Zhang Neng. Deflecting the latter's arrows with his shield, he sailed in at an angle and hopped onto Zhang Neng's boat once they were a few feet apart. He sliced the man down with his sword and confused the attacking armies. He and Han Deng attempted to pursue Wen Ping's fleeing reinforcements, but were called back by Zhou Yu to prevent the loss of any men. Zhou Tai also led one of the four naval squadrons to support Huang Gai's fire ship. He was also one of the many officers ordered to kill Lady Sun and Liu Bei for deserting Wu. In chapter 51, Zhou Yu's army marched against Cao Ren's army stationed near Nanjun. In order to take the position quickly, Gan Ning offers to take Yiling and cripple Cao Ren's position. Though his plan did succeed, he was soon surrounded in the same fort that he conquered. When the main army went to assist him, Zhou Tai broke through the besiegers and told Gan Ning that help was on the way. The Wu forces caught Cao Hong's army in a pincer. As Cao Ren rode to his save his relative, he clashed with Zhou Tai in a duel and tied. He and Han Deng lead a northwestern siege against Cao Ren's following defensive position. Zhou Tai was later assigned as one of the generals assigned to Sun Quan's side at Hefei. When Sun Quan was heavily surrounded in his attempt to save Xu Sheng from Li Dian, Zhou Tai rode to his rescue. Suffering wounds during the rescue, his helmet deflected several arrow wounds in the struggle. As he cleared a path for Sun Quan, Zhou Tai returned to the battlefront to do the same for Xu Sheng. Scarred and bloodied, Zhou Tai nevertheless survived his wounds and was honored at a nightly banquet. Sun Quan thanked him and embraced him with his complements. He then ordered his officer to show his dozens of wounds for all present. As Zhou Tai related the tale behind each scar, Sun Quan toasted and drunk a goblet of liquor. Heavily intoxicated by the celebration's end, Sun Quan gave Zhou Tai his green silk parasol and told his vassal to use it at all times as a badge of honor. Zhou Tai and Jiang Qin were left to guard Ruxu. When Guan Yu suffered a grievous wound at Fancheng, Hua Tuo was mentioned to be the physician who saved Zhou Tai from the brink of death. At the same time, Lu Meng asked for his help in the strategy to ask support from Cao Cao. Zhou Tai's only other mention during the battle is reinforcing Jiang Qin's army against Guan Yu in an early confrontation. Upon learning of Sun Huan's defeat at Xiling, Sun Quan ordered his vassals to assist him in what would become the battle of Yiling. Han Dang was the army's commander and Zhou Tai was his second-in-command. Once the relief troops were made, he participated in the ambush that caused the end of Huang Zhong's life. As Lu Xun soon become their Commander-in-Chief, Zhou Tai's support for the younger, scholarly boy were not well met. However, when Lu Xun proved himself with the plot to cause discord in Shu's troops, he trusted the boy well enough to follow his orders in the following march. Zhou Tai was ordered to cover the south in preparation for Lu Xun's fire attack plot. His last act in the novel was slaying the fleeing Sha Moke in a short duel. Category:Characters